Lazy Daddies
by lazynit
Summary: "Dasar ayah pemalas yang mengatai anaknya pemalas. Mendokuse,"/ "Kalian duo ayah pemalas diam saja!"/ Kisah sebuah keluarga dengan kepala rumah tangga yang pemalas./ Dedicated for Shadow Mind Father Event/SHIKAINO FC/warning inside, Mind to RnR?


**Lazy Daddies**

Dedicated for : **ShadowMindFather-Event in **

**SHIKAINO_FC (twitter)**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Lazynit

A ShikaIno Fanfiction

Teenagers

Family, Romance, Humor (maybe)

AU-setting, OoC, Miss typo(s), Rush, DLDR.

Summary: "Dasar ayah pemalas yang mengatai anaknya pemalas. Mendokuse,"/ "Kalian duo ayah pemalas diam saja!"/ Kisah sebuah keluarga dengan kepala rumah tangga yang pemalas.

* * *

OoOoOo

"Shikamaru, bangun...!" teriakan menggelegar berasal dari seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajah wanita ini terlihat kesal, bibirnya tak henti bergerutu akan tingkah malas suaminya yang selalu membuatnya naik darah itu. Lihat saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, dan suami nanasnya belum berniat untuk bangun. Menyebalkan sekali.

Sementara si kepala nanas masih dengan tenang menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Entah pria itu dengan sengaja mengacuhkan wanitanya dan memilih untuk tetap mengarungi alam mimpi, atau memang telinga pria itu sudah kebal dengan teriakan melengking dari wanita pirangnya itu.

Ino—wanita pirang itu menggeram, dasar nanas pemalas menyebalkan.

"Shikamaru no Baka! Bangun...!" wanita itu merangsek maju mendekati ranjang, sisi di mana sang suami yang tengah hibernasi itu berbaring. Dengan tenaga _monster_ yang ia punya, Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Bangun pemalas! Sudah siang!"

Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu akan ulah Ino, hanya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan enggan, lalu, dengan sekali hentakan pria itu menarik lengan wanitanya hingga membuat Ino jatuh menelungkup di atas tubuhnya.

"_Mendokusai_. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat, Ino?"

Ino mendengus. _Aquamarine_-nya mendelik menatap _obsidian_ nanas tercintanya.

"Yang benar saja! Ini sudah jam sembilan, Shika. Sem-bi-lan! Apa tidur lebih dari dua belas jam kurang untukmu, heh?!" cecar Ino sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda kesal.

Shikamaru berdecak, dikecupnya singkat bibir _peach_ Ino lalu kemudian menyuruh Ino untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Ino menurut. Wanita itu berdiri di samping ranjang sambil menatapi suaminya yang sedang meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap lebar.

"Ini hari libur, Shika. Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak menyisihkan waktumu untuk kedua anak kita. Kautahu? Walau Shima dan Ikaru terlihat ceria dan baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya karena rindu pada ayah pemalasnya." ucap Ino panjang lebar. Dengan cekatan, Ino membereskan ranjang mereka yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sambil beringsut bangun dari sisi ranjang yang belum terjamah oleh Ino untuk dibereskan.

"Aku tahu, hari ini aku berniat mengajak mereka bermain seharian," jawabnya pelan.

Ino menoleh dan menatap suami tercintanya yang kini tengah bersedekap sambil bersender di dinding kamar.

"Kautelat. Shima dan Ikaru sudah dibawa Ayah ke kediaman Nara."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Selesai membereskan ranjang, Ino berjalan ke arah Shikamaru sambil menenteng handuk. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, "Yang benar saja, masa kau lupa? Hari ini 'kan ulang tahun ayahmu." Ino menyerahkan handuk itu pada Shikamaru, "Cepat sana mandi! Kita akan ke Konoha Grand Mall untuk mencari kado untuk ayah."

Shikamaru menurut saja, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sementara Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian wanita itu juga bersiap-siap berganti pakaian.

* * *

**. . .**

"Bagaimana? Kado yang kupilihkan untuk ayah bagus, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menaruh bungkusan kado yang cukup besar di bangku belakang.

"Hn."

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya, membelah jalanan Konoha yang lumayan padat karena hari ini adalah hari libur.

"_Gomen_, Ino."

Ino yang tengah asyik menatapi padatnya Konoha menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Apa maksud Shikamaru?

"Hum?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti atas perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita," jelas Shikamaru. Pria itu menatap Ino sekilas yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Kau ayah yang baik, Shika. Perbaikilah, mulai sekarang coba kau sisihkan waktumu, jangan kebanyakan tidur!" ucap Ino sambil terkekeh pelan. Wanita bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan atensinya pada jendela di sampingnya—lagi.

"_Mendokusai_. Aku tidur karena aku lelah, Ino."

Ino mendengus, "Heh, kau lelah atau tidak, kau itu kan tukang tidur! Jadi jangan membuat suatu alasan yang tidak mungkin kupercaya, Shikamaru." ucapnya dengan sada sarkatis.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, "_Mendokusai_."

Ino tidak menimpali. Wanita itu kembali menekuni aktivitasnya selama di dalam mobil, menatapi jalanan Kohoha _City_ sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sebenarnya, bukan itu hadiah istimewanya, Shika.' batin Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

**. . .**

"_Kaachan_, _Touchan_...!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas berlari dengan semangat saat melihat kedua orangtuanya yang muncul di balik pintu jati di kediaman Nara. Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian memeluk kaki jenjang Ino dengan riang.

"Hey, Ikaru. Rindu dengan _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_, ya?" goda Ino sambil menyerahkan bungkusan besar itu pada suaminya, lalu mengangkat Ikaru ke dalam gendongannya. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu cekikikan riang karena berada digendongan sang ibu, "Shima di mana, Ikaru-_kun_?"

Dengan sigap, tangan mungil Ikaru menunjuk ke arah sofa di ruang keluarga, tepat di mana seseorang yang tadi ditanyakan ibunya tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Ino mendengus keras lalu mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang suami, "Lihat, Shima jadi sepertimu yang hobi tidur."

Shikamaru mendengus bosan, "_Mendokusai na_."

Pria itu berjalan ke arah putri kecilnya yang dengan tenang terlelap di sofa. Sesekali dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Pria itu menjepit hidung bangir Shima, membuat Nara bergender perempuan itu bergerak gelisah. Shima membuka matanya, membuat mata _aqua_ teduh itu terlihat. Dengan kesal, Shima menepis tangan besar ayahnya.

Shikamaru bersedekap, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, pemalas."

Ino berdecak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Ino yang sejak tadi berdiri di undakan tepat di depan pintu masuk sembari menggendong putra kecilnya, kini berjalan ke arah suami dan putrinya. Ditaruhnya Ikaru di sebelah Shima, lalu Ino berjalan mengitari mansion Nara itu untuk mencari ibu dan ayah mertuanya.

Sementara Ino pergi, Shikamaru menepuk kepala sikembar dengan penuh sayang, "Maafkan _touchan_ ya, Shima-_chan_, Ikaru-_kun_."

Shima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Bocah perempuan itu memang memiliki fisik seperti ibunya, berambut pirang dan beriris _aquamarine_ yang meneduhkan. Namun, siapa sangka sifat cuek dan pemalas ayahnya lah yang mendominasi karakternya ini. Sementara Ikaru, fisiknya memang seperti sang ayah, berambut hitam legam dengan iris yang serupa dengan Shima dan Ino, namun, bola mata Ikaru terlihat lebih kecil. Kedua bocah Nara itu memang kembar, namun warna rambut mereka berbeda. Shima lahir lima menit lebih dulu dibanding Ikaru, membuat sang bocah pirang itulah menyandang nama kakak di depannya.

Sementara Ikaru hanya mengangguk ceria. Tampaknya, bocah laki-laki itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan sang ayah. Buktinya, si bocah energik itu turun dari sofa dan mulai berlarian dengan riang. Membuat Shima hanya mendengus bosan melihat kembarannya yang tidak pernah kenal lelah itu.

"Haah, _mendokusai_."

Shikamaru serta merta menoleh ketika didengarnya _trademark_ favoritnya diucapkan sang anak. Pria Nara itu menghela napas panjangan saat diketahui, dia sangat tidak tahu perkembangan apa saja yang telah terjadi pada dua bocah kembar Nara yang sudah berumur empat tahun itu. Shikamaru terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga membuat dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedang memantau perkembangan putra-putrinya. Sebagai seorang ayah, Shikamaru merasa menyesal karena sudah mengabaikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

"_Touchan_?" sebuah suara halus menyentak Shikamaru ke dalam dunia nyata kembali. Dengan tenang, Shikamaru menatap anak perempuannya yang menatap dirinya ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Shima ragu, anak perempuan itu menggaruk pipi putihnya, sementara kedua bola mata _aqua_-nya tetap mengawasi pergerakkan adik kembarnya yang kini tengah berlarian sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi yang tengah memegang pesawat mainan. Shima tersenyum tipis, adik lagi-lakinya itu memang berbeda 180o dengan dirinya. Mungkin yang membuat dirinya sama dengan Ikaru adalah hobi tidur dan bermain _shogi_.

Shima menatap ayahnya yang tengah menatapinya juga dengan alis menyatu, "_Ano_... _Touchan_, besok aku dan Ikaru akan masuk ke Taman Kanak-kanak, umm... Maukah _touchan_ mengantar kami berdua pada hari pertama bersama _kaachan_?" pinta Shima memelas, kedua bongkah _aquamarine_ itu menatap _obsidian_ sang ayah dengan memohon.

Shikamaru lalu menghela napas. Ini kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, Shikamaru tidak mau menjadi ayah yang jauh dengan anak-anaknya karena lebih mementiingkan pekerjaan dibanding keluarga kecil tercintanya. Memang benar, Shikamaru adalah orang yang dipercaya ayahnya untuk memegang seluruh saham perusahaan untuk dipimpinnya, tapi, bukankah keluarga itu adalah hal yang penting dibanding apapun?

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut pirang Shima yang terikat dua dengan gemas, "Baiklah, walaupun itu terdengar merepotkan. _Touchan_ akan kabulkan permohonanmu itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru melihat gadis kecilnya itu tersenyum sumringah dengan binar di _aquamarine_-nya.

"_Arigatou, Touchan. I love you_!"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "_I love you more, little angel_."

Di balik dinding pembatas antara ruang tengah dan ruang keluarga, Ino tersenyum lembut. 'kau ayah yang baik, Shika-_koi_.'

* * *

**. . .**

"Ayah dan ibu kemana saja, sih?" Shikamaru mendengus kesal ketika pria itu menunggu empat jam, sampai-sampai membuat Shima dan Ikaru tertidur karena saking bosannya. _Obsidian_ putra tunggal Nara Shikaku itu teralih pada wanita pirang yang tersenyum sambil menggandeng pria yang sama pirangnya dengan sang wanita. "Kau juga, kau kemana?"

Ino—wanita itu menyeringai jahil, "_Hey, my lazy husband_, kau merindukanku, eh?"

Shikamaru mendengus, "huh?"

Shikaku berdeham, "Sudahlah, kalian ini. Ini hari ulang tahun ayah, tak bisakah kalian untuk tidak berdebat sekali saja?" ujarnya bosan, "Shikamaru, bangunkan kedua cucu tersayangku." Shikaku berjalan ke arah sofa tunggal dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Sementara Yoshino, Inoichi, dan Ino mengikuti Shikaku, duduk di sofa kosong yang posisinya memutari sebuah meja panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Hey, pemalas. Bangun!" Shikamaru menepuk kaki mungil kedua anaknya yang posisinya berlawanan arah.

Sikembar Nara menggeliat ringan, lalu kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidur pulasnya. Hal itu membuat dahi Shikamaru berkedut.

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua ini tertidur selama itu?" keluh Shikamaru frustasi.

Ino terkikik geli. Bagaimana bisa suaminya berkata seperti itu tanpa berkaca dahulu? Dasar aneh. Memang benar ,kan, pepatah yang mengatakan kalau buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya? Dan sekarang, pepatah itu terbukti. Oh, tidak. Mungkin bagi Shikamaru, fakta itu baru terbukti karena selama ini ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan-mendokusai-nya, tapi bagi Ino, itu bukan hal baru lagi. Wanita beriris _aquamarine_ jernih itu sudah tahu sejak lama. Karena, memang wanita itulah yang mengawasi setiap perkembangan kedua anak kembarnya.

Shikaku mendengus ketika dilihatnya wajah putra tunggalnya yang terlihat suram itu, "Hey, kalau berbicara berkacalah dulu, Shikamaru. Seperti kau tidak begitu saja kalau sedang tidur." timpar Shikaku bosan. Yang diikuti gelak tawa dari pasangan ayah dan anak, Inoichi dan Ino tersebut.

Sementara Yoshino, ibu mertua Ino itu mendelik saat mendengar penuturan suaminya tersebut. Ditatapnya tajam Shikaku, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung suaminya.

"Kau juga! Kalian sesama pemalas diam saja. Dasar, kalian itu, tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahan kalian, heh?" cerca Yoshino tanpa ampun. Membuat yang dicerca habis-habisan hanya mampu _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Kedua duo ayah dan anak itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ino hanya tersenyum nyengir pada suami dan ayah mertuanya. Sementara Inoichi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Maklum dengan keluarga besannya yang terlihat tidak harmonis namun tetap terasa hangat.

"Kalian sesama ayah yang pemalas tidak usah saling melempar batu. Cukup nikmati saja buah yang telah kalian dapatkan. Ternyata, sifat malas kalian itu telah menjadi sifat turun-temurun, ya? Hahaha...!" ledek Inoichi sambil tertawa keras. Membuat Shikaku dan Shikamaru melempat _deathglare_ pada ayah Ino itu. Membuat Ino dan Yoshino tak pelak ikut tertawa juga.

"Diam kau, Inoichi." keluh Shikaku sebal. Pria dewasa itu menopang dagunya bosan, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian itu sama saja. Tak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru dan Ino." cibir Yoshino, "Shikamaru dan Ino itu, _like an father_ sekali. Jadi jangan aneh kalau sikap mereka berdua seperti kalian, Shikaku, Inoichi."

"Kuanggap itu adalah pujian, Bu." timpal Shikamaru cuek. Pria bermarga Nara itu kembali mencoba membangunkan sikembar dengan menjitak kepala pirang Shima dan kepala nanas Ikaru.

"Auuhh...!" erang Ikaru. Bocah laki-laki itu perlahan bangun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Lalu, Shima juga ikut bangun. Mengusap kepalanya sambil melempar _deathglare_ pada sang ayah. Yang hanya ditanggapi seringai tipis oleh Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya kalian bangun juga, bocah-bocah pemalas."

Ikaru dan Shima yang sebal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh sang ayah, kemudian mereka berdua berteriak kencang, "Touchan juga pemalas! Jadi, jangan mengatai kami pemalas juga!"

Shima bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut, "Dasar ayah pemalas yang mengatai anaknya pemalas. _Mendokuse_."

Shikaku tertawa keras mendengar penuturan cucu perempuannya itu, "Hahaha...! Ayahmu memang pemalas, Shima-_chan_. Jangan heran." ucap Shikaku disela tawanya.

"Kau juga sama, Shikaku! 'kan sudah kubilang, kalian _duo_ pemalas diam saja!" seru Yoshino kencang.

Ino dan Inoichi tertawa keras, sementara Shikaku dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam pasrah.

_Poor for duo the lazy daddies._

* * *

**~FIN~**

[A/N] : Hai...! Nit dateng dengan fict untuk event yang gajenya minta ampun sepeti yang bikin /heh

yaakk! Maapin kalo fictnya terlalu maksa biar nyerempet ke tema event. Jujur, aku akui tema event ini cukup sulit(bagiku, ya) jadi, inilah hasil akhirnya. Setelah terpekur diplaylist hape nyari lagu yg kira-kira membangkitkan semangat buat nulis ni fict, sampe pasrah ditwitter grgr ide yg sering mandet grgr emang fict ini dibikin pas saya lagi ujian kenaikan kelas/jangan ditiru!

Well, fict ini belum benar-benar fin loh, mau baca kelanjutannya? Yukk troll ke bawah! XD

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Dimakan telurnya, Ikaru." perintah Ino. Wanita muda itu menatap anak laki-lakinya yang tengah menatap enggan dua butir telur rebus di piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka telur, _kaachan_." gumam Ikaru pelan sambil menjauhkan piring berisi dua butir telur itu dari hadapannya. Bocah kecil itu menopang dagunnya bosan.

Shikamaru menghela napas melihat jagoan kecilnya yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan dua butir telur berprotein itu, atensinya kini terarah pada sigadis kecil Shima, yang tampak tidak suka dengan sajian di piringnya. Semuanya sayuran, brokoli, wortel, buncis, dan kol rebus. Bahkan di piring Shima tidak terlihat ada nasi barang sebutir, makanan karbohidrat yang sangat dihindari oleh sang istri. "Makan, Shima." titah Shikamaru.

Shima menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Masa Ikaru makan telur sementara aku makan sayur? Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan kalau _kaachan_ terus menjejali aku sayur tidak enak itu." ucap Shima sambil bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah yang ditekuk.

Serta-merta, atensi semua orang di meja makan terarah pada Ino, menatap dengan tatapan menuntut. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Oh ayolah, Ino. Kamu tidak bermaksud membuat tubuh Shima kurus kering sepertimu, kan?" ucap Shikamaru bosan.

Ino meradang, dahinya berkedut menahan marah, "H-hey! Apa yang kau maksud tubuhku kurus kering? Tubuhku ini langsing dan seksi kautahu!"

"Cukup! Kalian berdua seperti bocah saja. Ingat, kalian sedang berada di meja makan. Mana etika kalian, hah? Dan kalian, Shima dan Ikaru, jangan contoh kelakuan _touchan_ dan _kaachan_ kalian yang aneh itu. Cepat habisi makanan kalian." perintah Yoshino tegas. Membuat Shima dan Ikaru mengangguk pasrah dan dengan enggan menelan makanan yang mereka tidak sukai itu.

"_Mendokusai_." keluh Shikamaru.

Shikaku berdeham, "Sudah, sudah. Ehem, tidak ada yang mau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?"

Ino menepuk keningnya, "Tunggu sebentar, Ayah." Ino bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita pirang itu kembali dengan satu buah _red velvet cake_ berukuran medium dengan lilin yang tertancap di atas cake itu berbentuk angka 59 yang merupakan umur yang telah dilewati Shikaku selama mengarungi segala ke'_troublesome_'-an hidup. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum haru lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, _make a wish_. Setelah itu, dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya dan meniup lilin.

"_Otanjoubi Omodetou, Touchan_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shikaku."

"Selamat bertambah umur, Kakek!"

Ino, Shikamaru, Yoshino dan Inoichi tersenyum senang nelihat sang kepala keluarga Nara bertambah umurnya, pun sikembar Nara junior yang terlihat sangat senang melihat sang kakek yang tengah berulang tahun itu.

"_Ano_, ayah. Aku punya kado istimewa untukmu." ucap Ino sambil menaruh kue itu di atas meja.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Shikaku penasaran.

Ino tersenyum lembut, dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengusap perutnya, semua orang yang menatapnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Inoichi, Yoshino, kita akan punya cucu lagi!" seru Shikaku sambil memeluk Yoshino senang.

Shikamaru tersenyum, dipeluknya istri tercintanya dengan segenap rasa sayang, "_Arigatou. Aishiteru, Hime._"

Ino tersenyum, "_Aishiteru mo_, Shika-_koi_."

Dan, sikembar pun tak ingin ketinggalan moment bahagia itu, keduanya bersorak gembira, "Asyik! Kita akan dapat adik bayi!"

Inoichi bersedekap dengan bibir yang meruncing di kedua sudut bibirnya, "Shikamaru, hentikan kebiasaanmu yang senang bermalas-malasan itu, aku tidak mau cucuku jadi pemalas sepertimu atau kakeknya." ucap Inoichi santai.

Shikaku dan Shikamaru hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

* * *

**REALLY FIN!**

Hahaaha gaje yaaakaaan? /pundung

Udahlah, aku terima kritik, pendapat, atau gentong pasir Gaara yang akan kalian lemparkan padaku! Haha, Mind to RnR minna? :D


End file.
